Palimpsesto
Hakim Bey ;(Original em Inglês} right|350pxNietzche estava tão certo que isso acabou por enlouquecê-lo - Charles Fourier estava tão louco que alcançou a sanidade perfeita. Nietzche exaltou o sobre-humano como indivíduo (“Aristocracia radical’’) - a sua sociedade de espíritos livres iria, sem dúvida, consistir de uma “união individualista’’. Fourier exaltou as Séries Passionais - para ele o indivíduo sempre falharia em existir a não ser em uma associação harmônica. Opostas, estas visões - então como eu as vejo como complementares, pois iluminam da mesma forma, e sendo assim, perfeitamente exequíveis? Uma resposta seria “dialética’’. Mais precisamente - “dialética taoísta’’, não como uma valsa, mas sim como o jazz - sutil, ardiloso e com diversos meandros. Outra resposta seria “surrealismo’’ - pense em uma bicicleta feita de corações e trovões. “Idealismo’’ não é uma resposta - um vai e vem zumbi, aquele triunfalismo de fantasmas em paradas de rua. “Teoria’’ não pode ser identificada com ideologia, nem mesmo como ideologia-em-processo, pois a teoria situou a si mesma separada de todas as categorias -porque a teoria nada mais é do que situacionista - já que ela não abandonou o desejo em detrimento da “História’’. Logo, a teoria fica à deriva como um dos nômades de Ibn Khaldun, enquanto a ideologia permanece rígida e continua a construir cidades e imperativos morais; a teoria pode ser violenta, mas a ideologia é cruel. A “Civilização’’ nunca existiria sem ideologias (o calendário é provavelmente a primeira delas) porque a civilização emerge muito mais da concretização de categorias abstratas do que de impulsos “naturais’’ ou “orgânicos’’. Embora soe paradoxal, a ideologia tem a si própria como objeto de estudo. Ela justifica todos os banhos de sangue ou o canibalismo - mais precisamente, sacrifica o orgânico para reter o inorgânico - o “objetivo’’ da História que, no fim acaba se tornando... ideologia. A teoria, por outro lado, se recusa a abandonar o desejo e assim alcança uma objetividade genuína, um movimento voltado para fora dela mesma, que é orgânico e “material’’, e cognitivamente oposto ao falso altruísmo e alienação da civilização (sobre isso, tanto Nietzche quanto Fourier concordam). Finalmente, eu iria propor o que chamo de Teoria Metapalimpsestítica. Um palimpsesto é um manuscrito que é reescrito ao se escrever por cima do texto original, geralmente sob os pontos de vista corretos, e às vezes em mais de uma situação. Na maioria das ocasiões, é impossível definir a primeira camada da escritura; e para qualquer caso, um eventual “desenvolvimento’’ (exceto na ortografia) de uma camada para outra seria pura coincidência. As conexões entre elas não são sequenciais no tempo, e sim justapostas no espaço. As letras na camada B podem borrar as que estão na camada A, ou vice-versa, ou podem deixar áreas em branco sem qualquer marca ou inscrição, ainda assim ninguém pode dizer que a camada A “evoluiu’’ para camada B (pois não temos certeza qual delas é a original). E as justaposições não seriam exatamente “aleatórias’’ ou “sem sentido’’. Uma possível conexão pode ser encontrada na realidade da bibliomancia surrealista, ou “sincronicidades’’ (como os antigos cabalistas disseram, os espaços em branco entre as letras podem ter algum significado mais importante do que as próprias letras). Até mesmo o “desenvolvimento’’ pode ser um modelo para a leitura - diacronicidades podem ser hipotetizadas, uma “história’’ é pelo manuscrito, camadas são datadas de acordo com as escavações arqueológicas. Enquanto não endeusarmos o “desenvolvimento’’, conseguiremos utilizá-lo como uma estrutura que possibilita nossa tese. A diferença entre um palimpsesto manuscrito e um palimpsesto teórico é que o último não é fixado em lugar algum. Ele pode ser reescrito - reinscrito - com todas as camadas que o acrescem. E todas elas são transparentes, translúcidas, a não ser quando um agrupamento de inscrições bloqueiam a luz cabalística - (como ocorre em células de animação). Todas as camadas estão “presentes’’ na superfície do palimpsesto - mas o seu desenvolvimento (incluindo o dialético) se tornou invisível e, talvez, sem sentido. Seria aparentemente impossível livrar a teoria metafísica do palimpsesto, da acusação de apropriamento indébito e subjetivo - um pouco de crítica aqui, uma proposta utópica ali - mas nossa defesa teria de consistir no fato de que não estamos procurando por ironias descartáveis, mas sim explosões de luz. Se tu estás sedento por desconstruções banais ou um hiperconformismo afetado, volte para a escola, arranje um emprego - nós estamos atrás de outros peixes para fritar. Embora tenhamos construído um sistema epistemológico - um método de aprendizado e conhecimento baseado na justaposição de elementos teóricos ao invés de seus desenvolvimentos ideológicos; num sentido não-histórico da coisa. Também evitamos outras formas de linearidade, como a seqüência e exclusão lógica. Se admitirmos a história dentro desse esquema, podemos utilizá-la apenas como mais uma forma de justaposição, sem a fetichizar como absoluta - o mesmo vale para a lógica, etc. Essa aproximação lúdica à teoria não deve ser confundida com “relativismo moral’’ (a desvalorização dos valores), de onde é resgatada pela nossa “teleologia subjetiva’’. Ou seja, nós (e não a “história’’) estamos à caça de propósitos, objetivos, objetos -dedesejos (a revalorização dos valores). A natureza criativa dessa ação vem da evasão da imaginação (ou “Imaginação Criativa’’, como H. Corbin e os Sufis a chamam) - há também a visionária disciplina da “crítica paranóica’’ (S. Dali), a revalorização subjetiva das categorias aestéticas. “O pessoal é o político.’’ Justaposição, superposição e padrões complexos. Embora produzam uma unidade maleável, (como o monismo escondido do politeísmo, ao invés do dualismo escondido do monoteísmo) -paradoxalmente como método epistemológico - de alguma forma similar à “epistemologia anarco- dadaísta’’ de Feyerabend ( Contra o método). “Etiquetas? Nós não precisamos de suas malditas etiquetas!’’ Eu gostaria de reiterar o fato de que todo o debate teórico-histórico sobre a “Arte’’ como uma categoria separada (um museu de fetiches), assim como uma fonte para a reprodução da miséria e alienação a partir da exclusão dos “não-artistas’’ do prazer da criatividade (ou “trabalho atrativo’’, como disse Fourier). Quero mencionar a proposta situacionista pela “supressão e realização da arte’’, por exemplo, sua supressão revolucionária como uma categoria, e sua realização no nível da “vida cotidiana’’ (ou seja, da vida em detrimento do espetáculo). Essa proposta é baseada na presunçosa afirmação de que a Arte falhou em funcionar como “avantgarde’’ (leia-se: “vanguarda’’) quando os surrealistas aderiram ao Partido Comunista - e simultaneamente, na galeria/museu “Mundo da Arte’’ do objeto fetichista - embora alegando ideologias espúrias e elitismo em um desastre espetacular. Nesse ponto, os remanescentes da avantgarde iniciaram um processo para reverterem-se de Ideologia e objetificação (mais ou menos a partir do dadaísmo de Berlim) como o Letrismo, Situacionismo, Não-Arte, Fluxus, arte postal, neoísmo, etc - onde a ênfase mudou da vanguarda para uma descentralização radical do impulso criativo, longe das galerias e museus para privilegiados - em direção ao desaparecimento da “Arte’’ e à volta do criativo na sociedade. Claro que os museus também compraram esses “movimentos’’, como se para provar que qualquer coisa (até a “anti- arte’’) pode ser um objeto. Cada um desses movimentos pós- vanguarda caíram perante a confusão e a tentação, e tentaram se comportar como os vanguardistas clássicos. E todos falharam, como o surrealismo falhou em libertar a obra de arte da banalização de seu papel como Objeto. Consequentemente, o mundo artístico engoliu e interiorizou a teoria da arte, destinando-a -se levada a sério - à auto- destruição. Galerias prosperam (ou sobrevivem) com um niilismo que só pode ser contido através da ironia, e que de outra forma iria corroer e acabar com as paredes dos museus. Este ensaio, por exemplo, será imprimido no catálogo de uma galeria, embora ele perpetre a ironia de clamar pela supressão e realização da arte, partindo de dentro da mesma estrutura que condiciona a alienação do não-artista e a fetichização da obra de arte. Bom, foda- se a ironia. Só podemos esperar que cada compromisso seja o último deles. Aqueles que falharam em ver essa situação como uma malária devem parar a leitura - a teoria já é o bastante sem precisar explicar sua própria náusea - ad nauseam. A fascinação do século vinte com o “primitivo’’ e o “ingênuo’’ serve como medida, primeiro, pela exaustão da “História da Arte’’; segundo, pelo desejo utópico por uma arte que não fosse uma categoria separada, mas congruente com a vida em si. Sem ironia. Arte como uma brincadeira séria. Os artistas imitaram as formas primitivas e ingênuas sem perceber que toda a produção dessas mesmas formas depende da ausência estrutural da alienação social (“arte tribal’’) ou individual. Essa falta de rompimento, de dualidade na arte africana, javanesa, ou no manicômio, foi o que fez artistas como Klee e sentirem inveja. Em uma sociedade livre da “malária’’ (ao menos em proporções trágicas) uma pessoa pode esperar ver que “o artista não é alguém especial, mas que alguém especial é um artista.’’ Coomaraswamy pensava na Indonésia quando inventou esse slogan, que eu já tinha ouvido em Java que “Todos devem ser artistas’’ - um tipo de versão mística da teoria da supressão-e realização. Não é precisamente a especialização (do trabalho ou da cognição) que origina a náusea, através dessa leitura, mas sim a separação - fetichismo, alienação. Como cada pessoa é um tipo especial de artista, alguns deles irão se especializar nos grandes poderes integrativos da criatividade - contando as principais histórias da tribo - a criação de Valor e “Significado’’ - que pode ser chamado de “função barda’’. Em algumas tribos essa função é dividida entre vários indivíduos, mas é sempre associada com uma concentração de mana. Em culturas “bárbaras mais desenvolvidas (como os Celtas) a função é institucionalizada em certo grau - o bardo é o “ sábio legislador’’ de uma sociedade de artistas. A função barda focaliza e os integra. Se procurarmos um momento simbólico onde ocorre a “quebra’’, e a malária começa a tomar lugar, poderemos escolher uma passagem na República, de Platão, onde os poetas são banidos da utopia como “mentirosos’’ - como se a Lei (em categoria abstrata) fosse a única função integrativa possível, excluindo a imaginação nômade como oposição, como anti- verdade, como caos social. A racionalidade é agora imposta baseada na organicidade da vida -o bem é visto na natureza como “ser’’, enquanto tudo extrínseco à natureza é associada ao mal. Na Renascença, o artista volta a se expressar como indivíduo às custas da função integrativa. Esse momento marca o início do “Romantismo’’, o desaparecimento do artista da sociedade, e da obra de arte da vida. O artista como ego prometheano, a obra de arte como “bonita’’ (leia-se: inútil) - esse exemplo mede a lacuna aberta entre uma elite aestética, e uma massa condenada à esterilidade e ao kitsch. E ainda é possível enxergar um motivo nobre e corajoso nesse processo, o qual é refletido na liberdade boêmia do artista, assim como na crítica do mesmo à sociedade e sua cruel monotonia - pois o artista irá se tornar um “legislador iletrado’’, um profeta sem honras - o herói romântico, inspirado e amaldiçoado pela mesma realidade. O artista anseia, mais uma vez, preencher a função barda, para criar significados aestéticos para si e para a tribo. Colérico por se ver rejeitado a esse papel, ele sai de controle e entra em uma alienação cada vez maior - depois uma rebelião assumida - e finalmente, silêncio. A trajetória romântica se realiza mais uma vez. A Renascença também testemunhou a primeira tentativa moderna de o integral (“a ordem da intimidade’’) através do poder combinado da arte e da mágica - que são na verdade vistas como relacionadas naturalmente pelas suas profundas estruturas - essencialmente linguísticas. O elemento unificador é a “ação à distância’’, e a síntese de todas essas ramificações é o Livro Emblema que junta, de acordo com o estudo de hieróglifos, a imagem, a palavra, e às vezes música, para acarretar mudanças morais (espirituais) no leitor E no mundo real. O objetivo da Renascença Hermética/Artista era utópico, e nessa ambição pode ser visto o desejo de reanimar a função barda, e dar significado à experiência da “tribo’’, influenciar o consenso realidade- paradigma, salvar o mundo através da arte. Projetos românticos desesperados de Gaugin, Rimbaud, Wagner, Artaud, os Surrealistas - o artista como mago- profeta do desejo revolucionário. Por causa de todos esses fracassos, e da acomodação nauseante com o mundo da arte feito de objeto capitalista, essa mágica tradição é nossa herança, e de alguma forma nós ainda acreditamos nela. Até mesmo acreditar na supressão da arte é acreditar que ela é importante e significativa, ao menos em face de seu desaparecimento. Mais adiante, a “liberdade’’ do artista parecia merecer alguma proteção - e distribuição - se ao menos esta fosse POR algo, e não somente DE algo. Não obstante a pobreza, solidão, e sentimentos de futilidade, nós estamos nessa margem porque gostamos dela, e porque o risco faz bem para nossa arte. Nesse sentido, ainda somos românticos. Ainda que sejamos forçados a admitir que esse projeto mágico- revolucionário falhou - frequentemente. O fetichismo dos objetos causa um efeito negativo no feedback - e assim como ciência hieroglífica, este caiu nas mãos de publicitários, marketeiros do “discurso’’ espetacular (ou “simulacro’’, como disse Baudrillard), os reais porém escondidos legisladores dessa realidade virtual. A proposta para a supressão e realização da arte é a afirmação culminante da tradição romântica- hermética de oposição, o último “desenvolvimento’’ possível em uma progressão dialética que nos leva ao impasse atual. Se observarmos a “História da Arte’’ desta perspectiva diacrônica, iremos nos encontrar em uma cul- de- sac, pegos de surpresa em um paradoxo impossível onde o propósito da arte é a destruição da mesma, para que assim “todos’’ possam ser artistas. Para nós - como artistas - isto constitui-se em uma rua sem saída. O que podemos fazer? A História nos traiu. O que acontecerá se abandonarmos esta perspectiva diacrônica? E se superpusermos todos os “estágios do desenvolvimento’’ em um palimpsesto que só pode ser lido como uma sincronicidade? E se as tratarmos como teorias, todas visíveis sobre uma única superfície, potencialmente relacionados não no tempo, mas no espaço? Mais uma vez, devemos insistir que nossa pesquisa palimpsestítica não deve ser confundida com alguma viagem de férias banal através de um cemitério de categorias aestéticas. Estamos procurando Valores - ou um poder imaginário para criá-los (ao saber nossos “verdadeiros desejos’’, como alguns dizem), e nossa procura não é fria e detalhista por definição -não é frívola, mas séria - não sóbria, mas prazerosa - pois, para os bardos, nada é mais sério do que nossa intoxicação com o lúdico ato da criatividade. Então, nós pegamos toda a discussão desenvolvida acima e a condensamos em um “manuscrito’’ onde toda teoria é escrita em cima de outra, e assim adiante. Como profetas estudando as nuvens ou os onze tipos de iluminação, como magos com espelhos obsidianos para decorrer sobre alfabetos angelicais, nós agora estudamos “História da Arte’’ como se ela nunca tivesse ocorrido, como se todas as possibilidades fossem um eterno presente, infinitamente fluido. Contradições evidentes apenas escondem harmonias ocultas, “correspondentes’’- toda e qualquer justaposição se prova fortuita. “Palimpsestomancia’’. Assumindo que as teorias que discutimos diacronicamente estão agora arranjadas em sincronia na página de nosso palipsesto, vamos experimentar uma leitura para procurar coincidências inesperadas e reveladoras. A teoria de Fourier sobre o trabalho atrativo, por exemplo, poderia ter sido superposta na Cosmologia de Hesiod, onde os três princípios da existência eram o Caos, Eros, e a Terra. Agora o desejo pode ser visto como uma força que transforma a pura espontaneidade da Imaginação em formas da natureza, ou o “princípio essencial da matéria’’ - o desejo como princípio organizador da criatividade - o desejo como a única fonte possível para a sociedade. “Ação à distância’’, o cerne do paradigma Hermético, deveria ter sido banido da filosofia mecanicista que prevaleceu e conquistou a ciência no século XVII; mas continuava se esgueirando nos discursos, primeiro como uma “explanação’’ para a gravidade (“atração’’), e atualmente em diversos lugares - as quatro forcas da física quântica, a influência do “Estranho Atrator’’ na matéria desorganizada, etc. Embora a mágica tenha fracassado em “trabalhar para os hermenêuticos da Renascença na mesma medida em que, por exemplo, funcionou com Bacon e Newton, ainda que a ciência hieroglífica possa ser revivida na forma de uma ferramenta epistemológica em nosso estudo acerca da nomeação dos termos (ambíguos). Fenômenos como a linguagem e outros códigos semânticos que - literalmente - nos influenciaram à distância. Os Hermenêuticos acreditavam em emanações na forma de raios que transfeririam o “poder moral’’ de uma imagem (sua influência aumentada com as cores apropriadas, cheiros, sons, palavras, fluidos astrais, etc.) para a consciência humana “à distância’’. A visão, ou o reflexo, o som, a inflexão, cria lembranças, fragmentos e agrupamentos de “significados’’ na “alma’’ de quem está vivenciando aquilo. Por um processo de “mutabilidade’’ onde tudo é simbolizado paradoxalmente ao mesmo tempo, cientista hieroglífico conjuga feitiços em uma densa floresta de ambiguidades, que é mais precisamente o reino do artista - na verdade os alquimistas foram conhecidos como os “artistas’’ da “Arte Espagírica’’. Assim como o alquimista muda o mundo (dos metais), há também quem escreve o Livro dos Emblemas ou quem levanta monumentos públicos (leia-se: obeliscos) muda o mundo cognitivo e de interpretação “moral’’ pela análise de imagens e símbolos. Deixando de lado a questão das “emanações”, nós aterrisamos em uma teoria da arte oculta que foi passada adiante (via Blake, por exemplo) para os Românticos e para nós. Como Ítalo Calvino aponta, toda arte é “política’’ - invariavelmente - uma vez que toda obra de arte reflete a arrogância do artista sobre o “tipo propício’’ de cognição, de relação com a consciência individual para agrupar consciências (teoria aestética), etc, etc. De certa forma, toda arte é utópica no sentido de que faz uma afirmação (às vezes de forma vaga) sobre como as coisas deveriam ser. Entretanto, o artista pode se recusar a admitir essa dimensão “política’’ - algumas distorções podem acotecer. Esses artistas que abandonaram a idéia hermética/romântica de “influência moral’’ frequentemente revelam sua inconsciência política para semiólogos e dialéticos mais atentos. “Entretenimento puro’’ acaba sendo rebocado com um ectoplasma de reação perpendicular, e “arte pura’’ costuma ser ainda pior. Contrastando com isso, esta inconsciência artística pode inadvertidamente revelar o que Walter Benjamin intitulou “Vestígio Utópico’’ - um tipo de fragmento gnóstico do desejo infiltrado em cada produção humana, sem distinguir o quão reproduzida ela foi. Publicidade, por exemplo, usa esse vestígio para vender a imagem de uma reprodução que promete (no inconsciente) mudar o mundo de uma pessoa, trazer uma vida melhor. É claro que isso nunca vai acontecer - de outra forma, seu desejo seria concretizado e você iria parar de gastar dinheiro em imitações baratas do desejo. Tantalus pode cheirar a comida e enxergar o vinho, mas nunca prová-los - ele é o consumidor perfeito, que paga (eternamente) por uma imagem. Nesse sentido a publicidade é mais Hermética das artes modernas. O vestígio utópico também pode ser analisado em outra forma de arte “maldita’’, pornografia - que age diretamente ao trazer a inconsciência para uma cognição consciente à base do excitamento erótico. É o desejo que destitui esse vestígio e organiza o caos tendo em vista o modo “como as coisas devem ser’’. A masturbação é um epifenômeno - o efeito real da pornografia serve para inspirar sedução (como em Dante, onde os amantes pecam após a leitura de romances Arthurianos, juntos no jardim). Ignorantes da Direita estão corretos quando acusam as artes eróticas de influenciar e até mudar o mundo, e liberais de esquerda estão errados quando implicam que o pornô deveria ser liberado porque é “inofensivo’’ - porque é “apenas’’ arte. A pornografia é boa para o corpo político, e tanto quanto é “perversa’’ ela prega por uma revolução liberal do desejo - o que explica exatamente porque alguns tipos de pornografia são censurados e proibidos em todas as “democracias’’ do mundo atualmente. Uma vez que o pornô comercial é pduzido em um nível inconsciente e revolucionário, a sua “revolução’’ proposta é sem dúvida ambígua; mas não há nenhuma razão teórica porque o erótico não pode ser utilizado de acordo com a ciência hieroglífica para fins utópicos. Isso nos leva à questão de uma poesia utópica. Nietzche e Fourier teriam concordado que a arte não é apenas um reflexo da realidade, mas sim uma nova realidade que pretende se impor no mundo do pensamento e da ação através de meios “ocultos’’, via poderes dionísiacos e correspondências herméticas (tendo em vista suas fascinacões mútuas por óperas como referência artística, e seus meios de propagar suas “filosofias’’). Nossa “louca’’ síntese de Nietzche e Fourier irá revelá-los como vizinhos dos hermenêuticos da Renascença, que também buscaram programas políticos utópicos através da ação nos níveis da percepção aestética, e dos prazeres da criatividade que constitui os meios e os objetivos do projeto utópico. Mas, em Fourier, encontramos a verdadeira noção divina que essa realização aestética virá a se manifestar como ação coletiva - de que a sociedade se reconstituirá na forma de uma obra de arte. Cada indivíduo, agora com poderes aumentados pela Associação Harmoniosa e os Agrupamentos Passionais, se tornará um “artista diferenciado’’. Após descobrir seus “desejos reais’’, estes se tornarão produtivos em um mundo dado a genuínas orgias de criatividade, erotismo, “gastronomia’’, e brilhantismo aestético. Assim como o shamanismo é “democrático’’ em algumas tribos, onde toda pessoa é uma visionária, Fourier eleva cada membro da falange ao status de “grande artista’’. Naturalmente, alguns serão ainda maiores (leia-se: mais passionais) que outros, mas nenhum deles será excluído - o “mínimo utópico’’ garante poder criativo. Nietzche fala da “vontade de Poder como Arte’’; Fourier fez disso o princípio de uma utopia anarquista onde a própria força organizadora é o desejo. Nota-se, em nosso palipsesto, duas imagens contraditórias: primeiro, do artista como “bardo’’, e como um rebelde romântico em um mundo que nega a função barda; segundo, a supressão- e- realização- da- arte, onde o “artista’’ desaparece de uma categoria privilegiada para reaparecer (como em “Aqui vem todo mundo’’, de Joyce) em uma eventual democratização xamânica da Arte. Seria possível intuir - baseado em nossa teoria palimpsestítica anti- diacrônica - de que esse paradoxo possa ser apenas aparente, uma falsa dicotomia? Ou até mesmo se for uma paradoxo real, poderíamos construir um paradoxalismo capaz de reconciliar aposições em “nível superior’’ (coincidentia opositorum)? Ou ainda, como Alice, podemos entreter diversas noções contraditórias conflitantes “antes do café da manhã’’? Poderíamos “salvar’’ a Arte de um fracasso retumbante, e o artista do jugo da elite e da vanguarda, e ao mesmo tempo realizar a “revolução do cotidiano’’ e a utopia do desejo? Para conseguir chegar a uma resposta, eu preferiria largar o problema da Arte e o artista, e me concentrar na condição da obra de arte. Afinal de contas, o que podemos dizer a respeito dos preceitos do artista, que (a despeito de toda a “tragédia’’) ainda é um espírito livre no mundo dos objetos, o único que sabe chamar atenção, o único abençoado com a obsessão, e o único praticante do trabalho atrativo? é claro que aqui estou definindo o “artista’’ como alguém livre e obsessivo, capaz de prestar atenção, esteja ele inserido ou não nas “artes’’, ou na contracultura, etc, etc. Comparado a isto, a tragédia real parece envolver não o artista, mas a obra de arte. Ela é alienada como objeto tanto pelo produtor quanto pelo consumidor. Seja ela retirada da “vida cotidiana’’ como um fetiche único, ou que tenha sua “aura’’ roubada através da reprodução. Na economia do simulacro, a imagem se solta e flutua livre de todas as referências - mesmo que as imagens sejam “recuperadas’’, até mesmo (ou especialmente) as mais “transgressoras’’ ou mais “subversivas’’, elas acabam sem valor algum, pelos objetos que se tornaram. A galeria de arte é o terminal e o museu é o término desse processo de alienação. O museu representa a última fixação do preço como significante da imagem. Esqueça a questão de “salvar’’ o artista; é possível a “salvação’’ da obra de arte? Para “justificar’’ e “redimir’’ a obra de arte seria necessário removê-la da economia do objeto. A única economia capaz de sustentar esse sistema seria com uma “economia do presente’’, da reciprocidade. Este conceito foi sistematizado pelo antropólogo M. Mauss na sua obra-prima, O Presente, e exerceu grande influência em diversos pensadores, como Bataille e Levi Strauss. Foi exemplificado pelas cerimônias potlach realizadas sociedades indígenas do noroeste americano, mas ela pode ser hipotetizada como universal. Antes que o “dinheiro’’ e o “contrato’’ emergissem, toda sociedade humana se baseava no Presente, e na sua reciprocidade. Antes da conceitualizacão de “excesso’’ e “escassez’’ onde prevalece a apreensão acerca da “excessiva’’ generosidade da natureza e da sociedade, o que deve ser gasto (ou “expresso’’, de acordo com Nietzche) em produção cultural, trocas aestéticas, ou - especialmente - no festival. No contexto da economia do presente, o festival é o poder focalizador do social -o nexo da troca - na verdade, uma forma de “governo’’. Mas como a economia do presente dá espaço para a economia do dinheiro, o festival começa a ficar com um aspecto “sombrio’’. Ele acaba por virar de cabeça pra baixo toda a ordem social, uma queima de excessos permitida, que irá limpar as pessoas de seus ressentimentos naturais contra a alienação e a hierarquia, uma desordem que paradoxalmente restaura a ordem. Mas como a economia do dinheiro cede passagem para a economia dos objetos, o festival toma outra direção com o significado. Ao preservar o Presente dentro da matriz de um sistema que é hostil ao próprio Presente, o festival, de modo saturnaliano, tornou-se um foco genuíno de oposição ao consenso econômico. Esta oposição permanece inconsciente, e o espetáculo pode recuperar suas energias (pense no Natal!) - mas o festival espontâneo permanece como uma fonte real de energia utópica. O agrupamento, festas, raves, eram para a autoridade moderna perigosos exemplos de de desordem total, precisamente porque eles tentavam retirar a energia do Presente da economia dos objetos. Os movimentos pós- surrealismo e pós- situacionismo, que foram carregados no projeto da supressão -e- realização têm desenvolvido teorias festivas. O barulho de Jacques Attali, que explora supressão -e- realização em termos musicais (ele chama isso de “estágio de composição’’) é baseado na análise feita sobre uma pintura de Breughel durante um festival. Sem dúvida, o festival é um componente importante para qualquer teoria que se ofereça a restituir o Presente ao centro do projeto criativo? A obra de arte está “salva’’? Seria melhor perguntar se ela possui uma dimensão ou função lógica. Ela pode me redimir? E como isso vai ser feito a menos que seja libertada da alienação de economia festiva? A Arte nasceu livre e está acorrentada a tudo e todos - obviamente, a “tarefa revolucionária’’ do artista consiste não em fazer Arte, e sim libertá-la. De fato, parece que se desejarmos trabalhar pela supressão -e- realização nós devemos (paradoxalmente?) reviver aquela perigosa visão romântica do artista como rebelde, como criador- destruidor - o revolucionário oculto. Se a vida criativa (incluindo valor- criação) pode ser chamada “liberdade’’, logo, o artista é um profeta (bardo) de sua liberdade - assim como Blake acreditava. Pelos meios da ciência hieroglífica, o artista se insere, codifica, engloba, educa, expressa, acena. A obra de arte como sedução pede para ser cedida e seduzida pelo brilhantismo de todos - disto carece reciprocidade. Não a vida como ARTE (o que seria uma forma intolerável de dadaísmo) - e sim arte como VIDA. No fim, há algo para se fazer com todo esse contexto da galeria, do museu, da economia dos objetos? Existe um modo de evitar e subverter o processo de recuperação? Possivelmente. Primeiro, porque o mundo das galerias vêm se desvalorizando, acabam se desesperando e tentam de tudo. Segundo, porque a obra de arte, a despeito de tudo, ainda retém um toque de mágica. Se nós artistas formos forcados (pela penúria, por exemplo) a trabalhar para o mundo- das- galerias, ainda poderemos nos perguntar sobre a melhor maneira para “continuar a luta’’ e agitar os espíritos das pessoas pela causa do caos criativo. Mas NÃO através do ainda- mais- arcano elitismo, claro. E NÃO através do cruel realismo socialista e suas artes “políticas’’. NEM pense em cultos mórbidos para “transgredir’’ e ser moderno. NÃO use uma hiperconformidade irônica. Podem existir muitas estratégias para “aborrecer de dentro’’ o mundo das artes -mas eu posso pensar em uma que não envolve destruição impensada. Faça isso: - toda obra de arte pode ser feita da maneira mais transparente possível de acordo com os princípios da poesia utópica e a ciência hieroglífica. Cada obra seria uma “máquina de sedução’’ ou um motor mágico feito para acordar os verdadeiros desejos, raiva na repressão desses desejos, fé na não- impossibilidade destes desejos. Algumas obras de arte consistiriam de arranjos para a realização do desejo, outras iriam invocar e articular o objeto/subjeto do desejo, outros esconderiam tudo com mistérios, e o resto ficaria completamente translucente. A obra de arte deve desviar atenção de si como o ícone privilegiado, ou fetiche, ou objeto de desejo, e ao invés disso focar sua atenção nas energias libertárias. Os trabalhos de alguns “artistas- terra’’, por exemplo, que é transmutar paisagens lugares utópicos ou em cenas eróticas; os trabalhos de “artistas de instalação’’, a quem suas micro-realidades têm memoria, desejo, jogo, todas as energias já comentadas por Bachelard no livro “Imaginacão’’, que contem sua “psychoanalysis of space’’ - arte deste tipo pode ser mostrada ou documentada no contexto do mundo da Arte, em galerias ou museus, apesar de que o seu propósito e efeito iria dissolver aquelas estruturas e “enfraquecer’’ na vida cotidiana, onde seria deixado um vestígio maravilhoso, e uma sede por mais. Estratégias similares podem ser executadas em outras obras de arte - livros, música, ou ainda o festival como criação coletiva. Em todos os casos, acho que um trabalho mais efetivo pode ser feito do lado de fora dessas instituições com discursos aestéticos, até mesmo com ataques a elas. Entretanto, nós devemos aproveitar nossa vantagem de acesso ao mundo das Artes, com todos os seus privilégios, e utilizá-los como uma catapulta para um assalto, tendo em vista sua exclusividade, seu elitismo profissional, sua irrelevância - e seu poder. As táticas e específicas desta estratégia da insurreição ficará às mãos de artistas individuais e com o poder de suas criações. O objetivo é uma generosidade insana, uma doação maior que a de qualquer transação, um brinde grátis impossível de receber. A obra de arte se torna o vírus do excesso, uma instigação ao desejo utópico - um dispositivo soteriológico. Nada faz mais sentido do que as tentativas da Arte de se auto- destruir. O propósito disto não é para destruir o espaço de criatividade, mas para abri-lo - não para excluir, mas para convidar todos a entrar. Nós não queremos sair; queremos (finalmente) aterrissar. Declarar o Jubileu. ;Traduzido por Rodrigo Oliveira Categoria:Escritos de Hakim Bey